Of Christmas and Cookies
by DancingintheRain9100
Summary: One-shot. Ladybug finds out that this is the first Christmas Chat is spending without his Mother. Little bit of angst, lots of fluff.


At this point Marinette could not even conjure up a memory of warmth. She stood amid the chilling wind and blustering snow while her suit did about as much as a piece of tissue paper to sheild her from the frigid temperatures. Yet she still smiled as she threw up her lucky charm into the crisp winter night sky and watched as a swarm of ruby red ladybugs swooped down and cleared the damage.

She was seriously starting to doubt that only half an hour ago she was sat in her room with a mug of hot cocoa wearing the flannel pajamas she always saved specially for Christmas eve. And yet her she was, the taste of cocoa still lingering on her lips, freezing her butt off. But even as she got word of the Akuma wreaking havoc downtown she refused to let it ruin her holiday spirit.

So there she stood, shivering in the heavily falling snow, cheerily donning a bright red Santa hat.

Chat Noir lazily sauntered up to her, his infuriating smirk already plastered onto his face.

"Good fight m'lady, though you seem awfully cold now," he leaned forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

His breath was hot on her face as he said, "I could heat things up for you if you wanted."

His eyes sparkled as he winked at her and she let out a laugh. Pushing him back and locking down the shiver that was threatening to make an appearance she said, "I'm perfectly warm, but thanks for the offer Kitty."

Then as if just to taunt her, her nose brought forth one of the loudest sneezes she had ever witnessed. She looked sheepily up through her eyelashes but Chat just smiled teasingly at her and said softly, "I guess i'll just have to take your word for it M'lady."

Her earrings beeped a warning at her that she had only five minutes remaining but it was Christmas eve and despite the frigid weather she was in a good mood so she leaned forward and flicked Chats bell softly.

"So Kitty, what are your plans for Christmas?"

The shift was so sudden she almost missed it. His spring green eyes got wide and his smile disappeared before she could blink. His eyes dropped to the ground as if the slick ice there was suddenly in dire need of attention. The falling snow around them made the night painfully silent.

A shrill beep from his ring echoed her own.

"We should probably go now," He mumbled softly.

Concern pinched Marinettes features and as Chat turned to go she snuck out a hand and grabbed his wrist. His skin was deliciously warm even through his suit.

"Don't go yet," she pleaded softly, "what's wrong?"

He smiled at her sadly, "Just go home Ladybug, don't let me ruin your Christmas eve."

The concern on her face deepened and she pulled Chat closer to her. She put her hands on his shoulders and quietly studied his face.

"You would _never_ ruin my Christmas eve Mon Chaton, you only make it better," she finally said with a soft smile, "now _please_ , tell me whats wrong."

He took a deep breath and looked to the velvety night sky. When he looked down again snowflakes dusted his lashes and tears stained his cheeks.

"This is the first Christmas i'll have to spend without my mom," he said simply.

This quiet little piece of information seemed so intimate and personal that it both broke her heart and took her breath away that he had decided her worthy enough to hear it.

Her face softened and pain was laced through her words when she whispered, "Oh Kitty, i'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder and softly cried. His tears seeped through her suit and warmed her shoulder and he held on to her like his life depended on it.

Shrill beeps began to fill the air giving them their final warning.

"Can you meet me back here in an hour?" she whispered into his ear.

She felt the soft nod against her shoulder and he reluctantly pulled away eyes still bright with tears. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly before disappearing into the night.

When Marinette returned an hour later she donned a warm black peacoat over her Ladybug suit and gripped a paper back tightly in her hand. She spotted Chat leaning against a doorway at the top of some stairs, illuminated by a soft yellow light.

Snow still danced around her, heavier now, as she climbed the stairs toward him. When she reached the top he pushed off from the wall strode over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, nearly causing her to drop the paper bag she was still clutching.

"Thank you," he whispered fiercely into her ear.

She smiled, "anytime Kitty, you would have don't the exact same for me."

He pulled away and eyed the paper bag.

"And what, dare I ask, is in that?"

She turned up her nose in mock annoyance and said, "Well fine if you don't want any of my homemade cookies then you don't have to have any."

He looked at her with wide astonished eyes, "You didn't actually make me cookies did you Bugaboo?"

She laughed and handed him the bag, "really Chat its the least I could do," her voice grew softer and more somber, "I would do more if I could."

His expression softened as he looked up at her, " I know you would M'lady, you've already done more than enough."

Her slight frown showed she disagreed but instead of pressing further she said, "Well go on, try one."

Chat eagerly opened the bag and stuffed an entire cookie into his mouth. After a moment his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmmm, best. Present. Ever." He groaned around a mouthful of cookie.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes then stilled looking up.

"I see it was no coincidence that you decided to meet me here." She smirked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as she eyed the mistletoe that swung gently in the wind above their heads.

He shrugged and grinned at her innocently, "Hey I had to give it a shot."

She studied that winter blush that painted his cheeks and the eyes that seemed to trap a season within them and the smile began to slip from her face.

He eyed her curiously as she stepped closer but kept quiet as she reached out a hand to brush a stray cookie crumb off his lips. Yet strangely instead of pulling her hand away she found herself fitting it more snugly against his cheek. She leaned up on to her tip toes and stopped a mere inch from his lips to look questioningly into his eyes. He gazed back smiling softly but still said nothing, letting her decide how far she wanted to take this.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she closed the gap between their lips.

Dropping the bag of cookies gently to the ground, Chat pulled Ladybug closer, one hand tangled into her hair, the other firmly against her back.

The kiss tasted of stars and fire and homemade cookies. His lips were so warm and soft and she felt herself leaning further in to them Warmth began to course through her and for one dizzying moment she forgot she was standing in the middle of a snowstorm.

When she finally pulled back she was breathless. She watched as Chats eyes flutter open and she laughed quietly, joyously. Chat began to laugh too, it reminded her of Christmas bells.

"Merry Christmas Mon Chaton."

"Merry Christmas M'lady."


End file.
